Caprichos del destino
by Prc95
Summary: Porque hasta Big-D puede cambiar.
1. Crueldad

_**Disclaimer: **__todos los personajes y lugares que podías reconocer en este fic pertenecen a la maravillosa __**JK Rowling. **__Sin embargo habrá algunos (ya los reconoceréis) que son creación propia._

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Viñetas de emociones"**__ del foro __**"La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**_

* * *

**CRUELDAD**

A sus nueve años, Dudley Dursley puede presumir de que tiene todo cuanto un niño de su edad pudiese imaginar. Los juguetes se amontonan en su habitación, muchos ni siquieran han salido de sus cajas. Hace poco le han regalado una consola de última generación con juegos increíbles, y aún tiene que estrenar los patines que vio en la tienda de deporte y por los cuales no dejó de llorar hasta que su padre se los compró.

En el colegio nunca está solo, porque el resto de los alumnos sabe que es mejor tener a Dudley contento si no quieren tener problemas con él. Así que siempre encuentra algún crío de primero a quién quitarle el almuerzo sin que nadie le diga nada, y puede disponer de los mejores columpios con solo comentar en voz alta las ganas que tiene de balancearse un rato.

En casa, su madre lo adora y lo consiente como no se debe consentir a un hijo. Dudley sabe que puede conseguirlo todo con una sonrisa y un beso; siempre le funciona. Su padre suele decir a menudo lo orgulloso que está de él. Lo considera un verdadero Dursley, que sabe insistir hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Y la tía Marge lo llena de regalos y dinero cuando va a verlos.

Así que, ¿qué podría fastidiar la idílica vida del niño? Dudley sabe la respuesta, y tienen nombre y apellido. Harry Potter. El estúpido, llorica e indeseable de su primo, que vive en la alacena de debajo de la escalera y tiene una abilidad especial para sacarlo de quicio. Dudley cree que es por culpa de su aspecto de niño esmirriado y sus gafas de culo de botella. Además Harry siempre lo fastidia todo. Hay que comprarle ropa, y comida, y llevárselo a los sitios, y Dudley odia que la gente lo vea por la calle con un niño como aquel, ¿qué pensarán?

Dudley cree que debe poner a Harry en su lugar, hacerle entender que nadie lo quiere, que no es bien recibido en la familia. Le pega, le menosprecia y llama _raro_. Harry no es como los demás, no se merece tener a nadie. Es **cruel **tratarlo así, Dudley lo sabe, pero no le importa. Su primo se lo merece.

A Dudley le gusta especialmente usarlo de saco de boxeo. Piers se encarga de coger a Harry por los brazos para inmovilizarlo, y Dudley le da puñetazos. Tiene que tener cuidado de no dejarle marcas en la cara, porque entonces los profesores empiezan a hacer preguntas incómodas, pero el joven Dursley está seguro de que el torso de Harry está marcado por sus manos. Lo que pasa es que a veces Harry se zafa y huye, y eso pone a Dudley más histérico. Cómo es pequeño y escurridizo, Harry puede esconderse en cualquier parte. También están todas esas cosas extrañas que pasan a su alrededor y que tanto enfadan a su madre. Dudley no entiende muy bien por qué, pero es una excusa más para poder odiar a Harry.

Y como Harry no tiene a nadie a quién quejarse, Dudley no se reprime con él. A lo largo de su vida le ha pegado, humillado e insultado hasta la saciedad. Le ha tratado con una crueldad que nadie se merece, sabiendo que su primo no podría devolvérselo de ningún modo, porque está solo y nadie le quiere.


	2. Rencor

**RENCOR**

Dudley no se ha sentido más nervioso en su vida. Está de pie en medio de una plaza pequeña y poco concurrida situada cerca de su antigua casa, en Privet Drive. Hace mucho que no pone un pie en aquel sitio, y el hacerlo le ha traído recuerdos de los que no se siente para nada orgulloso.

Mira constantemente a todas direcciones, creyendo que de pronto aparecerán todos y cada uno de los niños de los que ha abusado en su adolescencia. ¿Qué les dirá? ¿Será capaz de disculparse? Unas palabras no harán nada, lo sabe. Han sido demasiados años repartiendo golpes, robando dinero y almuerzos.

Les gustaría decirles que ha cambiado, que no tiene nada que ver con el niño gordo que se paseaba por aquellas calles como si fuese su dueño y señor. Pero el **rencor** es algo que no se borra así como así.

Tantea nerviosos las llaves que lleva en el bolsillo, y se dice a si mismo que aún está a tiempo de irse. No está seguro de que deba hasta allí, y mucho menos cree ser capaz de reencontrarse con Harry. ¿Por qué habrá querido verlo? Han pasado cuatro años desde que sus vidas se separaron, no ve razón alguna para volver a juntarlas. Además, está seguro de que no hay nadie en el mundo que le guarde más **rencor** que Harry. Y sabe que no puede reprochárselo.

-¿Big D? -hace tanto tiempo que no escucha esa voz, que le resulta extraño encontrarla tan familiar.

Se gira un poco para encontrarse cara a cara con los ojos verdes brillante y el siempre revuelto cabello de su primo materno. Se da cuenta de que hay algo diferente en su primo, pero no acierta a decir que es. Quizás sea que ya no viste ropa usada, o que no tiene las gafas pegadas con celo a la nariz. Puedo que sea su postura, con la cabeza alta, y no encogido como cuando era niño.

-Harry... -quiere que se lo trague la tierra, irse de allí de una vez.

Durante un rato, los primos se miran sin decir nada. Dudley sabe que Harry analiza sus cambios. Está más delgado que nunca, y tras meses de gimnasio ha desarrollado una buena musculatura. Hace un par de años, y tras varios dolores de cabeza, el médico le recomendó ponerse gafas, así que ahora lleva una de montura azul metalizado. No se parece en nada al niño caprichoso que le martirizaba, pero Dudley no sabe si Harry sabrá verlo.

-Has... cambiado mucho -sentencia finalmente Harry con voz suave, como si estuviese comentando el sol que hacía.

-Tú también -es una respuesta vaga y predecible, pero no sabe que decir.

Harry mira a su alrededor y, con una sonrisa, añade:

-Sin embargo, esto no ha cambiado nada -señala con la cabeza un columpio roto. -Creo que sigue así desde que tú y tus amigos lo destrozásteis.

Dudley siente un pinchazo en el estómago, pero aliviado se da cuenta de que no hay **rencor** en la voz del muchacho. Sin embargo, que no lo muestre no significa que no lo sienta. Harry nunca ha expresado sus sentimientos, o por lo menos delante de los Dursley. Si Dudley hace memoria, solo puede recordarlo con la mirada ausente y el rostro contrariado.

Harry proponer ir a tomar un café, y Dudley asiente con la cabeza. Caminan en silencio uno al lado del otro por las calle que los habían visto crecer. Llegan a un local pequeño y tranquilo, abierto hace relativamente poco. Dudley pide un café con leche y Harry lo imita con una sonrisa cortés.

-¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? -Dudley no sabe porque Harry le pregunta eso. En realidad, lo único que quiere saber es por qué lo trata así, como si fuesen viejos amigos. Nunca han sido amigos.

Da un sorbo a su taza, y comprueba que está excesivamente caliente. Remueve el café con la cucharilla, todavía sin responder.

-Tú me odias, Harry -dice de pronto, soltándolo todo. -O por lo menos _deberías_ hacerlo. Te jodí la vida. Mis padres y yo lo hicimos.

Harry lo mira con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y desenvuelve la galletita que le han puesto junto al café.

-El odio y el **rencor** solo generan más odio y más **rencor **-dice tranquilamente. -Es verdad que no tuve una niñez que merezca ser recordaba, pero he aprendido a que el pasado no tiene que interferir en el futuro. La gente cambia, Big D. Creo que tú lo has hecho.

Dudley esboza una sonrisa de alivio. Es bueno saber que Harry cree eso, porque si alguien como él es capaz de ver que no es el mismo, que el resto del mundo también se de cuenta le parece algo posible.

* * *

_Tengo muchas dudas respecto a esta viñeta, porque aunque he usado el__** rencor**__ y lo he relacionado con __**Dudley**__, no sé si está bien hecho. Ya me diréis que os parece._


	3. Euforia

**EUFORIA**

La primera vez que Dudley sostiene a Luke entre sus brazos, dos sentimientos muy distintos colisionan en un su interior. Por una parte siente una felicidad inmensa por tenerlo por fin allí, haa sido un embarazado complicado para Sarah y Luke ha nacido antes de tiempo, pero los médicos han asegurado que está sano y que todo va bien. Por otro lado, cuando el bebé abre los ojos, es como si de pronto retrocediese veinte años en el tiempo y fuese su primo, no su hijo, el que lo mira.

Dudley no sabe su atribuir aquello a una burla del destino o a un capricho de la genética, pero la cuestión es que Luke ha heredado los ojos verdes de Harry Potter. Y la cosa no queda ahí, no. Una fina pelusa roja adorna su cabecita, demasiado grande para el cuerpo menudo que tiene. Dudley sabe que su tía Lily había sido pelirroja, y que también había tenido aquellos ojos.

Intenta pensar que todo aquello no es más que fruto de la casualidad. A fin de cuenta, Harry y su madre son parte de la familia. Comparten sangre, así que quizás no es tan extraño que Luke guarde ese parecido con ellos.

Sin embargo, ya desde el primer día sabe que alguien no es del todo normal en su hijo. A diferencia de sus dos hermanas mayores, Luke apenas llora. Se queda mirando fijamente algún punto en la pared, y abre mucho esos ojos verdes que tiene. Dudley se ha percatado de que, cuando Sarah se acerca por detrás de la cuna para darle el pecho, Luke saca la lengua y se relame. Dudley intenta buscar una explicación lógica a eso y se dice a si mismo que se tiene que tratar de esa conexión especial entre madre e hijo de la que tanto se habla.

Después, cuando crece un poco y comienza a caminar, Dudley presencia un hecho tan sorprendente como inquietante. Ocurre una mañana de otoño, en el patio de su casa. Las niñas están en el salón viendo la tele, pero Luke ha decidido que es más divertido perseguir al gato y corretea detrás del animal todo lo que sus piernecitas de bebé le permiten. Dudley lo observa atentamente sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Luke va a caerse de un momento a otro, es inevitable. Entonces sucede, y tiene pinta de que va a ser una buena caiga, porque a tropezado con una rama rota y no le da tiempo a poner las manos para amortiguar el golpe. Dudley ya se está poniendo de pie para consolarlo (Luke llorará mucho) cuando se queda clavado en el sitio, incapaz de creer lo que está sucediendo ante sus ojos. Luke se ha quedado suspendido a escasos centímetros del suelo. Literalmente puede decir que está _flotando._Aterriza suavemente en el suelo, se levanta con una sonrisa y sigue corriendo.

Dudley tiene que apoyarse en la pared porque las piernas le tiemblan de la impresión. Le cuesta asimilar lo que ha sucedido y todo lo que eso significa. Nadie más lo ha visto. Luke, su pequeño Luke, ha hecho eso que tanto se aborreció en su casa cuando era pequeño. Aún recuerda los gritos de su padre si Harry hacía algo fuera de lo normal, las amenazas de castigos, los pestillos en la alacena.

Intenta pensar lo que va a decirle a la familia. Tarde o temprano todos acabarán sabiendo lo que es Luke, sabe que no podrá ocultar. Y, de todos modos, ¿para qué hacerlo? Sabe que su padre pondrá el grito en el cielo, y que a su madre le costará digerir la noticia. Pero van a tener que aguantarse, porque Luke no es Harry y no tendrá que sufrir todo lo que su primo sufrió.

Así que, cuando diez años después, un hombre vestido de forma extravagante llama a su puerta y asegura ser del Ministerio de Magia, Dudley no duda en hacerlo pasar e invitarle a un café. Se siente **eufórico** mientras los ojos de Luke se abren de impresión a cada palabra que su invitado dice. Le habla de ese Colegio, del tren escarlata que lo esperará el primero de septiembre, de todas las normas que va a tener que cumplir y de todo lo que podrá hacer una vez finalice sus estudios.

Le promete a su hijo que irán lo más pronto posible a comprar todo lo que necesite, y el niño corre loco de contento a llamar a sus hermanas, que están estudiando en la ciudad.

La **euforia** le dura a Dudley unas cuentas semanas. Está firmemente convencido de que, si apoya a Luke en todo cuanto haga, por muy raro que le resulte, estará reparando en cierto modo todo el daño que le hizo alguna vez a otro niño de ojos verdes.


End file.
